


Nice Shootin'

by ShenanigansEnsue



Series: Shenanigans and Imagines [5]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenanigansEnsue/pseuds/ShenanigansEnsue
Summary: Imagine impressing Faraday with your shooting.





	Nice Shootin'

           You hadn’t been in town long, just passing through, much like everyone else in the small outpost. The only permanent residents seemed to be the sheriff, the store owners and their families. It had the same feel and every other outpost you had ever been too. It also gave you the same looks.

           Being a woman traveling on your own brought the same round of reactions whenever you entered a town like this; shock, excitement, trepidation, lust and all manner of things which reminded you to keep your gun close and your head down.

           You entered the local shop to pick up some supplies before you headed on your way. You glanced through making a mental list; flour, bullets, bacon, salted beef and so on. You pulled your money bag out of your pocket. A quick count of its contents told you to skip the meat and to get a job sooner rather than later. You were about to ask the shop keeper if he needed any help around the place when you over heard a conversation between a costumer and the cashier.

           “How much does it pay?” the cashier asked.

           “Not enough to get killed over,” the other replied. “Going up against Bartholomew Bough himself from what I heard.”

           “Excuse me,” you interrupted, with all the manner of practice politeness. “But what’s this about gettin’ paid.”

           “Ain’t nothin’ you want to hear about miss,” the cashier said sweetly.

           You hid a grimace. “I’m new to town,” you said. “I’m looking for a job.”

           “Trust me, you don’t want this one,” the costumer said. “Some lady has been running around town trying to get men to join her fight against Bough. Apparently, he all but burned down the town or something like that, killed her husband, and everything.”

           Your stomach twisted at that.

           “Poor woman probably just wants some peace for her husband,” the cashier said, echoing your thoughts. “Can’t blame her for that.”

           “Well you can blame her for wanting to get other people killed in the process,” the customer countered.

           By then you weren’t really listening and walked straight out the door.

           It took you a while of asking around, but soon enough you found the woman and her associates; one young looking man, one black man in a black get up, and scruffy red haired man, all riding out of town.

           “Hey!” you shouted riding up to them. “Miss! Hey!”

           That caught their attention as they all stopped and turned to you, allowing you to trot your horse close to theirs.

           “I hear you’re looking for hired guns.”

           “I am,” the woman said. “My name’s Mrs. Emma Cullen, this is my associate Teddy Q., as well as Mr. Chisolm, and Mr. Faraday.”

           She indicated to each of them as she spoke their name, and you gave the proper nod in greeting.

           Teddy Q. went so far as to take off his hat when you nodded. Mr. Chisolm’s face remained neutral while Faraday looked you up and down like he was admiring a horse. You had gotten that look plenty of times before, you fought the urge to comment every time.

           “And you are?” she asked.

           “Y/F/N Y/L/N, and I’d like to offer my services,” you said.

           Faraday didn’t even try to hide his laugh.

           “Something funny Mr. Faraday,” you asked, rolling your eyes a little.

           “No offense miss,” he said, getting over his outburst, “but I’m not sure what services you’d be able to offer in this particular instance.”

           You raised your eyebrow. “Are you asking me for my resume?”

           “I just want to know if you’re going to be more hindrance then help,” Faraday said with that smug superiority you figured was more a side effect to his personality rather than your gender.

           “Well I don’t think that’s up to you, so much as your boss.”

           You turned your head to Mrs. Cullen expectantly.

           “You wish to help,” she asked.

           “I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t.”

           She nodded and turned to Chisolm for a silent opinion. He looked you up and down, but not in the same way Faraday did a moment ago. He was sizing you up for the task. After a moment, he looked back to Mrs. Cullen and gave her a nod. Mrs. Cullen then turned to you.

           “Show us what you can do.”

           You looked at Faraday and nodded to his shirt pocket. “That your deck?”

           Faraday looked down at the card in his pocket and then back to you.

           “Yeah.”

           “Pull the Aces out,” you ordered, slipping off your saddle.

           You landed on the ground as Faraday pulled out the Aces from his deck. You pulled your rifle out from under the saddle flap and load four bullets into chamber. You cocked your gun, and moved into position a few paces away from the horses.

           Faraday looked back to you, cards in hand.

           “Now toss ‘em,” you said evenly.

           “What?”

           “Toss ‘em,” you repeated, “high as you can.”

           Faraday furrowed his eyebrows for a moment, inspecting you to see if you were joking. You returned his gaze with stern resolve.

           After a moment, he seemed to understand you were perfectly serious. With a shrug, he tossed the cards and high as he could.

           In a blink of an eye, four shots were fired and four cards came fluttering back to earth.

           You didn’t move from your spot and looked back at Faraday. He looked away from you back to Chisolm, and Mrs. Cullen beside him. The pair of them, along with Teddy Q. had slightly confused, but interested expression. All three of them looked at Faraday expectantly.

           Faraday got the message. He hulled himself off his horse and walked to where the cards had landed. He picked them off the ground and held them to the sky. Four perfect holes were placed in the center of each of the cards.

           “This was my favorite deck,” Faraday grumbled to himself.

            “I’ll buy you a new one,” you responded. You turned your attention back to Mrs. Cullen. “That sufficient ma'am?”

           “Shooting cards is different than shooting people,” Chisolm commented staring you down.

           You shrugged. “It ain’t if you don’t think about it much.”

           Emma and Mr. Chisolm made eye contact. After a brief moment of silent debate, Chisolm gave her a nod.

           “We’re headed to Rose Creek,” Mrs. Cullen informed you. “It’s about four days’ ride from here, but first we are to pick up some associates Mr. Chisolm has recommended, who might want to help us. We won’t be able to pay you much I’m afraid.”

           You waved her off. “Don’t need much ‘cept a warm bed and some food on the table.”

           “That can be provided,” she assured.

           You nodded in satisfaction. “Then it seems we have an agreement.”

           With ease, you placed your rifle back under your saddle and mounted your horse.

           “Lead the way.”

           Mrs. Cullen turned her horse and soon enough her entourage followed, all except for Faraday who was still standing on the ground, looking and the holes in his cards.

           “You comin’,” you asked riding up next to him.

           He looked up at you with a confused expression.

           “How’d you do it?” he asked.

           “I shot the cards,” you answered easily.

           He shook his head. “No, I mean, how’d you get it perfectly center.”

           You couldn’t help but smirk a little. “By aiming for it.”

           He stared at you in stunned silence.

           “Come along Mr. Faraday,” you said, as a wide smile spread across your face. “We got a long ride ahead of us.”

           And with that, you turned your horse up the road, following after Mrs. Cullen.

           Faraday adjusted his hat as he turned back to his horse and pulled himself into the saddle. This job suddenly got a lot more interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you like this, check out my tumblr blog @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com/
> 
> REQUEST ARE OPEN!!!!
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments if you're so inclined


End file.
